warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader- Birdstar Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Deputy- Burrfang Brown tabby she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Bluepaw Medicine Cat-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice- Cherrypaw tortoishell she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' Stonestep ''Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Cherryfur White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Apprentice: Hollowpaw Rockclaw Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Icepaw Flamefoot Ginger tom with blue eyes Grayfoot Long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverheart Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes (Belongs to Skydragon16) Apprentice: Sweetpaw Brightfall A light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes (Belongs to Cloverheart17) Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, tailtip, and chest and light green eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Amberpaw Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Cedarpaw Phoenixwing Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Firemoon Light ginger she-cat with a pale brown belly. Roleplayed by 4pinkbea Cloverstep Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Morningclaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Creamsplash ''Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes. (Belongs to Elorisa) Nettleheart Cream tom with blue eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Runningbreeze ''Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Peachfur Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Featherlight Silver tabby queen with light blue eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Darkgaze Black tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Violetshadow pale gold she-cat with purple paws and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice: Thistlepaw Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Graystorm dark gray tom with lighter patches and a light blue patch on his forehead and orange eyes, brother to Pineheart. (Belongs to Elorisa) Dustheart grey and yellow tom, brother to Ravenfall and Flameshadow. (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice, Maplepaw Flameshadow bright ginger tom with a dark ginger chest, and red legs, tail-tip, and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Ravenfall very dark gray , almost black, she-cat with black paws, and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Sweetberry Cream colored she-cat with a red belly. Roleplayed by Skydragon16 Apprentices Icepaw Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach (Belongs to Whitestorm123) Hollowpaw Brown she-cat, green eyes, sister to Bluepaw (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Bluepaw Grey she-cat, blue eyes, blue muzzle and chest, sister to Hollowpaw (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Amberpaw Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Cedarpaw Fluffy dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Streampaw Silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Riverpaw. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Riverpaw Grey she-cat with blue eyes, sister to Streampaw. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Maplepaw Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Thistlepaw Spiky gray tom kit. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Queens Lightwing Red she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Lightwing's Kits: Frostkit White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Tigerkit Brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly and black stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Shredflower pale pink she-cat with a large scar along her right side. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Shredflower's Kits (all roleplayed by 4pinkbear): Dawnkit cream and gold tabby she-cat Thrushkit pale pink she-cat with a white flash on her forehead Almondkit brown and cream tabby tom Berrykit pale purple and pink she-cat Pollenfox Beautiful white she-cat with golden tabby patches, ginger dots around her eyes, and brilliant green eyes. (Belongs to Elorisa) Pollenfox's Kits: (All belong to Elorisa) Petalkit Long haired pure white she-cat with bright green eyes. Copperkit Golden brown tabby tom with white speckles and blue eyes. Scalekit Ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. '' Icefeather ''Pale Blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pineheart Dark brown she-cat with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes, mother of Nettleheart's kits. (Belongs to Elorisa) Pineheart's Kits: (All belong to Elorisa) Brackenkit Dark cream tom with darker legs and amber eyes. Brindlekit Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Auburnkit Sleek cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Thrushkit Dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-white flash on his forehead and green eyes. Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Former DawnClan Memebers This section is for inactive users, or users who's characters have died in roleplay. Former Leaders Irisstar White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes Former Deputies Currently None Former Medicine Cats Smoketail Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Currently None Former Warriors Currently None Former Apprentices Currently None Former Queens Currently None Former Kits Currently None Former Elders Currently None Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *Dustpaw falling in love with Maplekit *More kits showing up in the woods *Birdstar choosing a deputy Continue on from where they were in RPG ThunderClan blog post. If you are lost, the blog post is still up. Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. Ok, this is simple. After a post, go down 2 spaces then do ----. Easy! Roleplay Archive 1 ---- Dapplepatch put down the leaf wrap and asked Cherrypaw, "What is in this leaf wrap?" You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 23:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Since no one heard the deputy ceremony i will repeat it only with a diffrent cat i changed my mind XD) Birdstar yowled on top of the highrock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" all the cats piled out from the dens and she continued "I say these words before the spirits of Starclan so they may hear and approve my choice" she hesitated and said "Burrfang will be the new deputy of Thunderclan" SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Yay Burrfang :3) Pollenfox let her kits play outside the nursery for the first time, being under the watchful eye of herself and Pineheart, who had just recently moved into the nursery, expecting Nettleheart's kits. They were due anytime now, so Pollenfox was watching the younger she-cat closely. Scalekit and Petalkit were racing furiously over to Copperkit, who had fallen into a stray patch of moss that probably Graystorm or Rockclaw left there. Copperkit's paw was twisted oddly, so she left Pineheart with her kits for just a second while she took her only tomkit to Dapplepatch. When she returned, Pineheart was about to have her kits! A few moments later, Pineheart had four beautiful kits: one brown-and-cream she-kit, one fluffy silver tabby she-kit, one dark brown tomkit with a creamy-white flash on his forehead, and a cream tom with darker legs. Nettleheart nuzzled his mate's head. "What should we name them?" he whispered softly. Pineheart blinked, and mewed softly. "Can theses two be named Auburnkit and Brindlekit?" she pointed with her tail in turn to the cream-and-brown kit and the silver tabby kit. "And then the two toms be Trushkit and Brackenkit?" she then pointed to the dark brown tabby kit and the cream kit. Nettleheart nodded, and licked his mate's ear. "Those are perfect names Pineheart." he mewed quietly. Pineheart looked up, love glittering in her amber eyes, and then she shut them, asleep. Pollenfox herded her kits back into the den to feed an rest, and then she told them not to play with Pineheart's kits. Her kits nodded. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']]''' Ringo's Wife''' 23:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC)